


Keeping the Faith

by FleetSparrow



Series: Story a Day in May 2019 [24]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-14 16:19:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18951667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetSparrow/pseuds/FleetSparrow
Summary: Angie meets a cute guy who knows exactly how to talk to her.





	Keeping the Faith

**Author's Note:**

> Day 24 of SADIM. Prompt: Song Title.
> 
> I decided to up the challenge by fitting in as many song titles as possible.

_I like that old time rock ‘n’ roll._

Angie opened up her OKCupid messages to find that waiting for her. It must have been in response to her final section on her profile, “Talk to me in classic rock titles, if you can.”

She had been named after Helen Reddy’s classic “Angie Baby”, and had grown up on a steady diet of ‘60s-’80s rock music. She had music in her soul and it spoke to her more than people ever did.

She chewed her lip and sent a reply. _We didn’t start the fire._

She quickly moved to another app out of nerves.

A message came back almost immediately.

_But we are living life in the fast lane._

Angie grinned and opened the app again.

_We gotta take it to the limit._

_Why not take it easy?_

_You may be right._

_So you’re a big shot, huh?_

_There’s no action here._

_That’s just the way you are._

_I’m Angie._

_Mick._

_You got them moves like Jagger?_

_I’ve literally never heard that before_

_It’s a gift._

_LMFAO You wanna get coffee?_

_Yes._

_Cool jerk._

_r00d_

_XDDD_

Angie beamed at her phone. This was going to be a great first date.


End file.
